


Cats, Dogs and Birds

by bowsie22



Category: Free!
Genre: Dark Materials AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsie22/pseuds/bowsie22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mokoto loves Haru, who seems to have a crush on Rin. Add in problems with his daemon and a mystery illness and sometimes life just isn't worth living. Dark Materials xover  DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Mokoto loves Haru, who seems to have a crush on Rin. Add in problems with his daemon and a mystery illness and sometimes life just isn't worth living. Dark Materials xover

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction Rating: PG-13

**Warnings:** Swearing, possible mpreg, angst

**Pairings:** Makoto/Haruka, Rei/Nagisa, Rin/Nitori, Kou/Seijuro

**Prologue**

_'The Study of Daemons'_

_All humans have daemons. They are considered to be a personification of the soul. The final form chosen by the daemon will represent their human's personality. A good example are police daemons, which are mostly dogs. These are good at following orders, friendly and protective of other people._

_It is odd to find a daemon the same gender as their human. There have been cases, yet it is unknown why the daemon is of the same gender. There are many hypotheses. Some include the sexuality of the human, while a popular theory states that one embryo absorbed the other in the womb and the daemon is that of the other embryos._

_Do not touch another person's daemon. It is the ultimate breach of etiquette. Daemons and humans can feel when the other is touched. When a daemon is touched by an unfamiliar person, it causes the human an uncomfortable, almost painful, feeling._

_Do not distance yourself from your daemon. Forcible seperation can cause unspeakable emotional and physical pain, which often lead to death._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Makoto sighed as he slammed the book shut. That was no help. He looked to Verndari, his black panther daemon. His male black panther daemon. All through school, Makoto had been bulled for having a male daemon. It was only when Verndari settled as a panther that the bullying stopped. When the daemon was able to rip apart the bully, no one wanted to take the chance.

"Still looking for a explanation?"

"Yes. Dari, I just want to know why you're male. Everyone else has a different gender daemon."

"Are you upset?"

Makoto rushed to his friend's side. Verndari was lying in the sun, in the middle of Makoto's room. Makoto fell to his knees, running his fingers through the fur on his daemon's back. Verndari arched into the petting, purrs rumbling through his chest. Makoto smiled. No matter what anyone believed, Dari was just a big kitten.

"Of course not. I love you Dari and I wouldn't change you for the world. I just want to know. You know what I'm like."

Dari turned onto his back, Makoto's fingers now running through the fur on his stomach.

"I do. I love you too Makoto and don't worry. If anyone can figure this out, you can."

The swimmer felt better after hearing that. He did love Dari. He just wanted to know why some daemons were the same gender as their humans. He collapsed onto his bed and sighed. Tomorrow was Monday. He had swimming practice, which meant that he had to see Haru in his swimming costume. God, that would kill him. He curled closer to Dari and tried to get some sleep. He'd need his energy for the next day.

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, we meet the other daemons and Makoto feels ill. Verndari is Icelandic for protector. And I picked a black panther because they're beautiful, but dangerous and look after their young. Fitting for Makoto I thought.


	2. Poolside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the other daemons and Makoto feels ill

**Summary:** We meet the other daemons and Makoto feels ill

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Poolside**

Makoto sighed as he walked to the pool, Vendari a comfortable weight against his leg.

"You're thinking too loud."

"I'm not thinking Vendari."

The daemon let out a sound Makoto knew was meant to be a laugh.

"Of course you're thinking. All you ever do is think. Then you you over think. I bet I know what you're thinking about too."

Makoto raised an eyebrow, looking down at his daemon.

"Haru."

"Like you're not thinking about Celandia."

The panther sniffed, ignoring his human.

"You need to talk to him."

"I don't need to do anythaagh"

His answer was cut off by a slicing pain in his stomach. Makoto doubled over, arms wrapped around himself. Vendari paced around him, occasionally nosing at his cheek, offering as much comfort as he could. With a few deep breaths, Makoto straightened himself up. He took a few shaky steps, leaning on Vendari.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. I just got a really bad pain. I've never felt anything like that before."

"Hm, let's get to the pool. You can sit down and get some water. Hopefully, it's just a bug."

"Hopefully."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Haru raced through the water, Celandia, his sea otter daemon, swimming by his side. He was racing Rin and, as usual, he was winning by a slim margin. He touched the side of the pool and emerged from the water, a small smile on his face. Rin climbed out of the pool, frown on his face.

"Well, congrats again Haru. You win."

"As always."

Aesina, Rin's Tasmanian Devil daemon, said. Celandia nudged her friend, trying to cheer her up.

"Oh,come on Rin, you can still beat me. And Rei."

Nagisa threw his arms around Rin, his penguin daemon, Aello, wrapping his fins around Aesina. Rin huffed and pushed Nagisa gently away.

"Rei! Get into the pool. You still need to work on your form."

Rei snapped his goggles into place, his butterfly daemon, Liana, fluttering over his head. Before he could even climb onto the starting block , they were interrupted by Gou and Miho's shouts.

"Makoto, are you alright?"

Makoto came into sight, supported by Vendari and Gou. Gou's fennec fox daemon, Nicon and Amakata-san's daemon, a merlin named Gallus, watched over the tall teenager, concern in their eyes. Makoto groaned as he was deposited on the benches that surrounded the pool. Instantly, Haru and Celandia were at his side.

"Makoto, what's wrong? What happened?"

Vendari answered, speaking to Haru.

"He got a really bad when we were walking down the street, no explanation. It's been getting worse."

As if to prove a point, Makoto cried out, gripping onto Vendari and Haru's arm. Amakata-san took out her phone.

"He needs a hospital. This is no stomach bug. I'm calling an ambulance."

She turned her back to the students, speaking to the operator. The team gathered around their captain, blocking her view. The teacher turned around when she heard Nagisa cry out.

"Amakata-san, Makoto's passed out!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, what is wrong with Makoto? And Rin makes a move. Also, here's a list of daemons so you don't get confused.

**Makoto:** Vendari, black panther

**Haru:** Celandia, sea otter

**Rin:** Aesina, tasmanian devil

**Nagisa:** Aello, penguin

**Rei:** Liana, butterfly

**Gou:** Nicon, fennec fox

**Amakata-san:** Gallus, merlin


	3. Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is wrong with Makoto? And Rin makes a move.

**Summary:** What is wrong with Makoto? And Rin makes a move.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

_Thoughts_

**Reasons**

Haruka stared at his friend in the bed. For so long Makoto had looked after him and protected him and then, when his friend finally needed him, there was nothing Haruka could do.

"Haru, there's nothing you can do. We just have to wait for the test results to come back."

The swimmer looked up at Rei's comforting words. Rei was curled up in a chair with Nagisa, Liana resting on Aello's head at their feet. Gou and Amakata-san had gone home, leaving the swim team and Rei in the room.

"Have you rung his parents?"

"They took his brother and sister to Disney World in America. I rang them and they've decided to stay there until we know what's going on. No point freaking out Ren and Ran."

Rei nodded, seeing the sense in their decision. Rin peeked into the room, Aesina, at his feet, carrying a bag from the grocery store.

"He still asleep?"

He frowned when Haruka nodded.

"I don't like it, Makoto doesn't sleep like this. Something must be wrong. Oh, we got food from the store. And some drink. We haven't eaten since we got here."

He handed the fruit and water to Rei and Haru and the doughnut and Pepsi to Nagisa.

"Thanks Rei."

No problem Nagisa. Haru, can I talk to you in the hall?"

Haru, confused, followed Rin into the hall. He sat in a chair, running his fingers through Celandia's fur, his thought still on Makoto.

"Haru, we've known each other a long time now, right?"

"Ah, yeah. About ten years? Maybe longer."

"And I always thought there was...something between you and I?"

"What?"

Rin knelt in front of his friend, taking Haru's hands in his own.

"I like you Haru. I really like you. I want you to be my boyfriend. Please?"

Haruka was frozen. Rin liked him? He had never thought of Rin like that. He had never thought of anyone like that. _Except Makoto, you've always thought of Makoto like that._ Haruka shook those thoughts out of his head, Makoto was his friend, nothing more. He looked down into Rin's pleading eyes and thought to himself.

_'I don't love him. But I like him. And my parents are saying I should have someone at this age. It's not like anyone else is confessing to me.'_

He smiled at Rin and tightened his grip on the other boys hand.

"I'd love to be your boyfriend Rin."

Their almost kiss was interrupted by Nagisa.

"He's awake!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I'm fine, honestly. Why you bought me to a hospital I'll never know."

Vendari growled at his human.

"You passed out! We passed out. That is not normal Makoto. You are a young athlete. You should be healthy, not collapsing at the pool side!"

Vendari started cleaning himself, ignoring Makoto's mutters about 'not collapsing, I sat down.' His friends were laughing, glad to see that Makoto was in a good mood. Rei leaned towards his friend.

"Do you know what the problem was?"

"I got a pain in my stomach. A really bad one."

Nagisa nodded, a serious look on his face.

"It might be an ulcer. My uncle had one and he often had stomach pains before it was diagnosed."

"I hope."

There was silence after that. What more could be said? They could hope all they wanted, but until te doctor walked in the door and told them the test results, there was nothing they could do. Out of the corner of her eye, Aello noticed something.

"Rin, Haru? Are you two holding hands?"

Haruka flushed as suddenly, all eyes in the room were on him. Rin straightened in his chair, a proud smile on his face.

"I asked Haru to be my boyfriend and he said yes."

Nagisa leapt out of his chair, rushing to hug the two boys. Rei walked around the bed as well to hug them, brushing a comforting hand over Makoto's arm. Haruka looked at his best friend, waiting for his reaction. Makoto was staring at the IV in the back of his hand, not looking at Rin or Haru.

"Makoto?"

He looked up, eyes closed and small smile on his face.

"I'm happy if my friends are happy. Congratulations guys."

Haruka accepted Nagisa's hugs, watching as Vendari settled against Makoto's side, blocking Haruka from touching him. The doctor walked into the room to the sight of a black panther licking his patient's face, a penguin waddling after a butterfly and a Tasmanian devil ripping apart a mackerel for a sea otter. He cleared his throat and smiled at the patient in the bed. He stepped into the room, his golden retriever daemon following him.

"Hello Makoto. I'm Dr Akanishi. I'm the one who ran your tests."

"And? Have you found out what's causing the pain?"

"We have. Makoto, it's cancer."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, the team reacts to the news.


	4. Good, Bad or Indifferent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team reacts to the news.

**Summary:** The team reacts to the news.  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Good, Bad or Indifferent**

"How's he taking the news?"

Nagisa sighed as Rei asked the question, fingers stroking down Aello's wing.

"Which news? That he's going to die or that the man he loves is in a relationship with our best friend?"

"Both."

"Well, I don't think he's really accepted the fact that he might die. He doesn't talk about it to anyone. As for the Haru and Rin thing. You know Makoto. He's acting all happy for them, while breaking on the inside."

Rei nodded, knowing what Makoto was like. Their captain was one of the strongest people they knew, but he never asked for help, not wanting to burden anyone with his problems. Liana fluttered over his head, her concern for Makoto running through their bond.

"We could try talking to him?"

"No point Aello. He'll just brush us off and say there's nothing to worry about. That's just how he is."

Nagisa curled into Rei's side, wiping tears from his face. Liana rested on his palm, trying to offer comfort as Aello struggled into Rei's lap, curling into the tall boys chest. The four realized that there was nothing they could do. From here on, it was up to Makoto.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I know you're glaring at me."

The glare intensified.

"Stop it!"

It continued.

"Fine. I'm sorry,okay? I don't know why I agreed to go out with Rin when we like Makoto and Vendari. It was stupid I know. But, I like Rin."

Celandia scoffed.

"No,we _liked_ Rin. Now, we like Makoto. But, you have screwed that up. We should be by his side, comforting him and being there for him. Instead, here we are. In the bath tub. While Rin arranges a date for us. You seeing the problem here?"

Sometimes, Haru hated his daemons bluntness. If Celandia had something to say, she would say it, feelings be damned. The only person she even a bit considerate towards was Makoto. 

"He wanted to be left alone."

"It's Makoto. You know what he's like. He says he wants to be left alone, but he _needs_ someone with him. And that someone is you."

With a deep breath, Haru lifted himself out of the water, ignoring Celandia's happy cheers. He picked up his phone and dialled the familiar number.

"Hey Rin. I can't make it tonight. We'll do it some other time, ok?"

~ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Makoto lay on his bed, Vendari at his side.

"You need to eat."

"I've eaten."

The panther growled.

"Proper food. Ramen does not count. You need to cook something."

Makoto turned on his side, his back to Vendari. He heard his daemon huff, sending warmth through the bond.

"Look, I'm scared too. But we're not alone. We have friends here t help up us. You just need to let them in Makoto."

His human didn't answer. Vendari sighed, jumping off the bed. THere was no point lying there, doing nothing except annoying Makoto. As he walked past the front door, he caught a familiar scent. Why was Haru here? As Haru knocked on the door, Vendari looked to Makoto's bedroom. There was no movement. After a minute of waiting, Haru sighed.

"Makoto! Makoto, I know you're in there! Please, let me in. You're my friend and I want to help you but I can't unless you let me. Please, Makoto, please?"

Vendari turned as he heard footsteps. He looked at Makoto, standing in his bedroom doorway.

"Well, what are you going to do?"

His human stood tall and walked towards the front door.

"I'm going to let him in."

**A/N** Sorry for the delay, and the crappy ending, but work and real life have taken over. NExt chapter Makoto and Haru talk ad Rin and Haru have their date.  
 **Makoto:** Vendari, black panther  
 **Haru:** Celandia, sea otter  
 **Rin:** Aesina, tasmanian devil  
 **Nagisa:** Aello, penguin  
 **Rei:** Liana, butterfly  
 **Gou:** Nicon, fennec fox  
 **Amakata-san:** Gallus, merlin


	5. A/N

You're gong to hate me, but I'm sorry to say this story is being discontinued. I have lost all interest in this fandom, I didn't even watch Season 2 of Free! I just didn't care about the characters or what happened to them anymore. Because of this, I have lost all interest in this story and writing it. I apologise to the readers but maybe I'll satrt again if there's a third season


End file.
